


House Call

by ineedmysickfix



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral Farmer, Medical Exam, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Pre Harvey/Farmer Relationship, Sickfic, They/Them Pronouns for Farmer, just so much fluff, low-key mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedmysickfix/pseuds/ineedmysickfix
Summary: Harvey finds out that the town's farmer is sick and decides to make a house call.Lots of fluff with a dash of mutual pining.
Relationships: Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	House Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely self indulgent and I don't regret it. I hope you enjoy!

Harvey hadn’t seen the farmer at all today, or yesterday. He saw them the day before but they seemed _off_. They were tired and not as energetic as normal. All they did that day was come into town to buy seeds then immediately went home. They didn't even stop by the clinic to say hi or anything. Harvey tried not to overthink it, the farmer was probably acting like that because they’re overworked. They _were_ single handedly fixing up their grandfather’s old farm. So of course Harvey wouldn’t be able to see them everyday. 

It shouldn’t bother him that much, the farmer was a busy person and they’ve gone longer without seeing each other. But he had grown accustomed to the short visits from the farmer while they ran around town doing whatever it was they did all day. Sometimes they’d even bring some goodies for him. He could still remember the warm feeling he got when they first brought him a hot cup of coffee.

Harvey was fidgeting in his seat at the front desk of his clinic. He glanced at the clock, hoping that it was almost time to close. 2:20 Maybe he could get away with closing up just a bit early to go check on the farmer. He remembered the times they’d been brought into his clinic after being found passed out from exhaustion. He had lectured them about taking regular breaks and not working too much but clearly they were too determined to work on their farm to listen. What if the farmer had passed out again but no one had been around to find them? Or they got hurt and couldn’t move? There were tons of ways to get injured on a farm and they’re so far away from town. There was also the possibility that they went into the mines and injured themself again even though Harvey explicitly told them to be careful when going down there. Why on Earth did they constantly choose to go down into the mines everyday?

The sound of the front door opening brought Harvey out of his spiraling thoughts and he looked up to see the mayor. “Oh, hello Mayor Lewis. How can I help you today?”

“Afternoon, Harvey,” Lewis said walking up to the front desk, “I came to ask for a favor. See, I went over to collect the farmer’s harvest last night and heard them sneezing and coughing up a storm inside their home. Judging by the sound of it, they’re probably not feeling well. Do you think you can go over and check in on them? Just to make sure it’s nothing too bad.”

Harvey’s on the edge of his seat the whole time Lewis was talking. The farmer’s sick? It was nearing the end of fall so it was likely that they caught something. It was probably some simple illness like a cold or some strain of the flu. Or it could be something more serious. Like bronchitis or pneumonia. “Of course!” Harvey exclaimed rather abruptly, startling Lewis, “I mean, yes, of course I’ll go and check on them. It’s my job to ensure the health of everyone in town.”

“Great. Well I’ll be sure to let people know that you closed up shop early today.” Lewis said with a smile before he turned around and walked out of the clinic. 

The second the door was closed, Harvey jumped out of his seat and got to work. He went into the examination room and started prepping a medical bag to bring with him to the farm. Lewis said that he heard the farmer coughing so cough syrup was a must. They were sneezing too so some nasal spray? Or it could be allergies so he should probably bring some antihistamines just to be safe. Fever reducers wouldn’t hurt either. Did they have tissues at home? That old farmhouse wasn’t in the best condition if he was being honest so a spare blanket would be a smart thing to bring too, right? Harvey shoved any and all equipment and medicines he thought may come in handy into his bag and was out the door soon after.

The trek to the farm took longer than he first thought. How on earth was the farmer able to hike this every day? He had way more respect for them now for being able to walk all over the valley and still have a youthful energy about them. Eventually, Harvey caught sight of a trail of smoke coming out of the farmhouse’s chimney. They were home at least which was good.

As he walked the short distance from the entrance of the farm to the little farmhouse, Harvey took the time to look at the progress the farmer has made so far. All the trees and rocks had been cleared out to make room for the bunches of crops planted around. It looked like they’d even started making a sprinkler system to help with watering the plants. And a small patch of land had been sectioned off, ready for a chicken coop to be built. Harvey smiled as he remembered the farmer enthusiastically telling him about getting started on raising livestock over a drink at the saloon. He finally approached the shabby house and ascended the few steps up to the front door. He took a minute to catch his breath before knocking. 

There was a bit of soft shuffling coming from inside and soon the old wooden door creaked open revealing the farmer. They squinted their eyes at the bright midafternoon sun and tilted their head at the sight of the town’s doctor. “Harvey?” The farmer’s voice was weak and croaky, “What’re you doing here?”

Harvey’s heart twinged in sympathy as he looked them over. They were pale apart from the splotches of red across their cheeks and on their nose. Their eyes were bright with fever and had dark bags underneath indicating that they hadn’t been sleeping well recently. Instead of their signature practical work clothes, they were wearing plaid pajama bottoms and a loose t-shirt with what Harvey assumed was the comforter from their bed draped over their shoulders. In one of their hands they held tight onto an old raggedy looking handkerchief. Well good thing he thought to pack a few boxes of tissues.

“Oh, um. Mayor Lewis sent me over. He told me that you weren’t feeling well so I decided to stop by. And by the looks of things, it’s good that I came over.” Harvey said as he held up his bulky medical bag. “I brought some medicine and other items that you may need. Though before I could give you anything, could I give a quick examination to determine an official diagnosis? I want to make sure it’s nothing serious and so I give you the proper medicine.”

The farmer laughed hoarsely then turned to the side to cough into their elbow, “I didn’t realize you made house calls.” They opened the door wider and ushered Harvey inside. “Well, come on in. I don’t want to let the heat out.”

Harvey smiled and tentatively stepped inside. The old farmhouse was much smaller than Harvey imagined. It was only one room with a bed tucked away in the corner and a chest at the foot of it. There was a lit fireplace on the other side of the room with a kettle stand heating up water on the fire. The farmer didn’t even have a kitchen! How were they able to eat anything decent with just a fireplace?......Where did they go to the bathroom?

“You can put your bag here.” The farmer said gesturing to the small table with a single chair in the middle of the room. “I was just about to make some tea. _-sniff_ Do you want some? Or you’d probably prefer coffee right?” They reached for two tins and two mugs that were sat on the fireplace’s mantel and slowly made their way over to the table, placing their bounty down before harshly sneezing into the comforter still draped over their shoulders like a cape. 

“Coffee would be nice, please.” Harvey watched as they walked back to the fireplace, took the whistling kettle off the fire and filled up the two mugs with steaming water. With practiced ease, they placed the kettle down on the table and made quick work in preparing tea and coffee for the two of them. But by the time they were done, Harvey could tell that the small amount of work had left them completed exhausted. They offered Harvey the single chair as they plopped down on their bed.

Harvey took a quick sip of his coffee, _wow this was delicious_ , and took a few medical supplies out of his bag. “Okay, so I just want to look over you really quick and give you a diagnosis and some medicine then I can leave you to rest up.” He said, approaching the farmer.

They seemed to deflate slightly but nodded as they carefully placed their mug on the ground. “Thanks, Harvey. You really didn’t have to do this for me.”

“It’s no trouble at all. Besides, it’s my sworn duty to make sure everyone in town is happy and healthy and that includes you. Now,” Harvey brought out a penlight and turned it on, “Open your mouth and say Ah.” The farmer complied and Harvey shone the light in.

“Okay, a bit of redness around your tonsils but nothing too serious. I’m going to feel for any swelling in the lymph nodes in your neck, okay?” Again the farmer nodded and Harvey brought his hands up their neck. The action was met with the farmer letting out a small pained whimper which made Harvey stop immediately. “As expected, they’re a bit swollen meaning they’re trying to fight off your illness. And you feel very warm so most likely you have a fever. It’s probably a low grade one but I’m going to need to take your temperature.” 

Harvey reached for his thermometer and brought it to the farmer’s lips. They looked pointedly at their lap as they opened their mouth and let him slide the device under their tongue. “And now we wait.” The two were left in an awkward silence, the fireplace crackling on as they both stared at the thermometer.

After a minute, it beeped and Harvey took it out to get the reading. “101.8 Not too bad but still not good. Well, luckily I brought something for that. Last thing is listening to your lungs.”

“Oh, um, do you need me to take my shirt off or…?” The farmer muttered as they reached for the hem of their shirt.

Harvey blushed and shook his head. “No, no! Um, you can keep it on. I’ll be able to listen properly through the fabric so don’t worry.”

The farmer’s blush deepened, “Right, yeah okay. Uh, yeah shirt on, _-sniff-_ got it.”

Harvey situated the stethoscope in his ears and brought the other end up to the farmer’s chest. “Now take a deep breath in and out. And just keep doing that for me, please.” He moved the stethoscope from their chest to their back. Their heartbeat was slightly elevated and it reminded him of their first exam. 

When they started to cough after a few minutes, Harvey pulled away and patted them lightly on the back. “So good news: I can rule out pneumonia and a few other more serious conditions. Bad news: you most likely have the flu and will have to rest up until you’re better. And I mean it this time! No working on the farm, no fishing, and especially no going into the mines. So along with strict bedrest, I can prescribe some cough syrup, some cold and flu tablets, and the tea you have should help you. But remember to drink water on top of all that too.”

The farmer huffed and brought their comforter tighter around themself but smiled nonetheless. “Thank you, Doctor Harvey. I’ll try my best to follow your instructions.”

Harvey glared then chuckled softly as he went to swap his medical tools out for the medicine. “Well then, I may have to come back every day to make sure you’re getting proper rest.” Though he was joking, he wouldn’t mind doing that. “Oh, I forgot,” He rifled around in his bag for a second then produced the soft, thick throw blanket he threw in earlier, “I have this for you. I thought it might be drafty in this old house so I brought it.”

The farmer stood up from their bed and walked over to see the various medicines and the blanket spread on the table. “Harvey…” Their voice cracked slightly as they reached for the blanket, “You- you didn’t have to. Thank you, Harvey.” They then proceeded to toss their comforter back on the bed and wrap themselves in the blanket. 

Harvey couldn’t help but stare for a bit. How were they able to look so endearing even while fighting off the flu? “It’s no trouble. And, um, you can keep that if you want. I have plenty of other blankets in the clinic and I don’t mind letting you have that one.” 

“Oh, well, thank you again then.” The farmer brought the blanket closer to their face then turned to grab their tea before delving into the various medicines Harvey prescribed. After they were properly medicated, the farmer plopped back into bed and got comfortable.

“Well, looks like my job here is done.” Harvey said while packing up his bag. He closed it up and walked over to the bed, “Just please remember to get as much rest as you possibly can. I know running the farm is important to you but your health should always come first.”

“Yes, Doctor Harvey,” the farmer teased.

“Right then, I’ll be off now so you can get some sleep.” As Harvey turned away, he felt a hand grab onto his wrist. Looking down he saw the farmer sitting up and clutching his wrist like a lifeline. 

The second their eyes met, the farmer pulled away. “U-uh, sorry. Um, _-sniff-_ is-is it okay if you stay? Just until I fall asleep?” They wrung their hands together and stared at their lap as they spoke. “But you don’t have to if you don’t want to. Or if you have something more important to do I’d understand-”

“I wouldn’t mind!” Harvey’s voice came out louder than he anticipated. “Staying, that is. I, um, I wouldn’t mind staying if it makes you feel better.” Harvey went back over to the table to set his bag down and brought the chair over next to the bed.

The farmer smiled and laid back in bed as Harvey settled down. They closed their eyes and their breathing began to slow. Harvey was sure they were asleep after a few minutes but their quiet voice cut through the silence, “Thanks again, Harvey. You’re the best.”

“It’s my pleasure.” Harvey smiled and carefully took their hand in his own. He could blame the heat rising in his cheeks on the blazing fireplace later, but for now he leaned back in the chair and enjoyed the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I may write more Harvey/Farmer fics in the future so if you have any suggestions let me know <3


End file.
